The present invention is related to a food product-forming apparatus, with a movable form-body, in which the food product is formed, and a knock out cup, which executes a knock-out-movement, that removes the food product from the form-body, whereas the knock out cup comprises an at least partially permeable bottom, through which a fluid-medium can be ejected. The present invention furthermore comprises a process for the production of food products.
Food product forming apparatus are known from the state of the art. This apparatus comprises a knock out cup that is moving through holes in a rotating drum, to knock out the product, for example, food products formed in the drum. After the knock out cup hits the food product, the food product sticks at least partially at the surface of the knock out cup. In order to remove the product from the knock out cup, air, supplied at a high pressure up to 6 bar, which is expanded rapidly, is used to blast the product from the knock out cup. In many cases water is additionally needed to remove the product from the knock out cup. This apparatus has the disadvantages that it is noisy, that the water creates pick up problems of the product, that the product will not drop straight from the knock out and that it is difficult to divide the water evenly among several knock out cups.